<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>搏动 by Violainexxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761904">搏动</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx'>Violainexxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mechanical Lullaby (IDOLiSH7), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violainexxx/pseuds/Violainexxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>微博2020/02/17 兔莓tv特别节目<br/>17：00<br/>外链用</p><p>蒸朋＋原作＋星巡＋狼侦探<br/>蒸朋大体跟随官方但私设严重，星巡有erin的dt预警。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>搏动</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>机械人偶究竟会不会做梦？<br/>
这个看似简单的问题，却让古老图书馆的守护者困扰了相当长的一段时间。<br/>
Jane只在人类撰写的书本中见过所谓『做梦』的概念，只知它的大意是『在睡眠中意识所见的场景』，却无论如何也无法得知真正的做梦究竟是什么感受。<br/>
博学的机械人偶有些为此钻了牛角尖。<br/>
没有任何同类能够解答他的问题，或许机械人偶在被创造出来的那一瞬间就注定了不会拥有梦境。可即使是抱有疑问，却也已经不再有能够回答Jane问题的人类出现。<br/>
或许这个问题就像是与人类为何会消失一样，永远都只会是一个未解之谜。</p><p> </p><p>―――――――</p><p> </p><p>图书馆二层的露台已经被荒废了许久。<br/>
Jane偶尔也会在馆内进行清扫保洁的工作，却也从未尝试着打开那些连接着露台的门。<br/>
毕竟外面不会存放着书，而他的使命只是守护馆内的书本而已，自然乐得清静。<br/>
可在Terra推开厚重大门的一瞬间，被空气中四散飞扬开来的灰尘呛得直咳嗽的时候，他仍旧还是觉得有些内疚，面上热腾腾地替人挥舞了几下手中的书本，将扬尘挥开。</p><p>「您知道什么是梦吗？」</p><p>脱口而出的瞬间，就连Jane自己都觉得有些惊讶。<br/>
整日里与书本打交道，他的阅读量相较于同胞十分卓越。关于这个话题或许不会再有任何同胞比他知道得更多，这一点他比谁都要清楚。<br/>
异色眸子的机械人偶乖巧地蹲坐在因风化而有些裂缝了的石椅上，像一只小心翼翼护着毛不被蹭脏的猫，四下里张望了几眼确认自己蹲坐的地方十分安全，这才抱着膝盖将大半张脸抬起来望向他。<br/>
一颗金色的眸子在临近傍晚的天色间略染上了些珊瑚似的柔红，另一颗原本就红得像熟透石榴籽般晶莹剔透的眸子像是泛着水光似的冲他眨了眨。<br/>
「梦境是爱，还有，欲望。」<br/>
直至少年清亮的嗓音传入耳中许久，Jane才意识到Terra竟然认真地回答了他的问题。<br/>
并没有对答案抱有任何希望，只是不小心随口讲了出来的机械人偶一时间有些不知所措，他一时间不知是该先对答案做出反应，还是该对Terra竟然真的能讲出个所以然而表示惊讶。<br/>
「……您，知道什么是梦境吗？」<br/>
「我不是回答你了吗？」<br/>
Terra疑惑地挠了挠脸颊，小心地拍了拍身下的石椅，确认安全后才缓缓地将身体舒展开来，将双臂手肘撑在面前的石桌上，冲他压了压手掌示意着Jane跟着他坐下来。<br/>
「Janeさん没有做过梦吗？」<br/>
「……哈？」<br/>
这话里的信息量有些出乎Jane的意料。<br/>
机械人偶原本打算落座的身体将将悬在半空，被发箍束起的长发零散随意地披洒在脊梁弯曲的弧度间，原本暗冷的色调映衬着天色竟显得有些剔透金亮。<br/>
「我经常做梦的。有时候会梦到大家，有时候会梦到Janeさん。」<br/>
Terra用手掌斜斜撑着脑袋望着他如此讲道。他略微长些的鬓发因重力而偏离了脸颊一侧，在微风中若有似无地摇曳着。<br/>
「有时候会梦到许多奇奇怪怪的世界，我可以唱歌跳舞，可以杀人越货，可以侦查破案……」<br/>
「……慢着！您是说……」<br/>
Jane毫不客气地打断了Terra的叙述。「您……您会做梦？」<br/>
「……嗯？」<br/>
Terra似乎显得比他还要吃惊，身体坐直了些，脸颊也离开了手掌的支撑，「会啊？Janeさん不会吗？」<br/>
「……」<br/>
「我只有很偶尔的时候才不会做梦，或许是因为太累的缘故吧？醒来就会什么都不记得。既然Janeさん不会做梦的话，那就由我来给你讲讲我的梦吧？」<br/>
Terra倏地自原地站了起来，撑着桌面凑到了Jane的面前。夕阳愈发金红色的光芒恰好被Jane的身体遮挡，可Jane却分明在那双色调不同的眸子里看见了比最炽热的火焰还要灼人的光。<br/>
「今晚，我可不可以留下来啊？」</p><p> </p><p>图书馆原本被人类建造出来的目的，大概就只是为了藏书而已。<br/>
Jane住处的入口在图书馆最深处的管理人室里。穿过堆放了许多清洁用具的杂物室，爬上一架总是吱吱作响的木梯，再穿过一处被他整理出来做起居室的楼板夹层，Terra意外地发现这座图书馆竟然还有一座阁楼，隐藏于在馆内大厅中就能看得到的巨大齿轮图案的天花板之后。<br/>
与其说是个阁楼，不如说是个藏在最顶层的半圆形玻璃温室。厚重的雕花玻璃板被镶嵌在金属雕刻出的蜿蜒花纹间，四周柱子的雕刻似乎若有所指，自地板拔起近似于树干似的纹样，最终隐没在穹顶四周的阴影之中。<br/>
房间内只有一张床，一张桌，一盏灯，一只床头柜，和四周满墙的书。尽管地面上也零零星星堆了几本，但都被整整齐齐地摆放成和床沿平行的样子，一看便知房间的主人在生活上是多么地井井有条。<br/>
Terra在房间内绕了一圈，有些遗憾地转了回来，毫不客气地一屁股坐在了Jane的床上。<br/>
「您……」<br/>
「明明是个温室，却一盆花花草草都没有呢。」<br/>
「……要将植物搬进图书馆，再搬入管理人室，最后再搬上梯子到这里来也太麻烦了。」<br/>
Jane很自然地就被岔开了话题，竟真有几分认真地回答起了Terra的问题，「我不是没有询问过Dissen，但能够搬运的容器都是些玻璃制品，万一在带上阁楼的过程里碰碎了反而更加不好收拾。」<br/>
「……诶嘿嘿。」<br/>
Jane一面整理着从楼下新拿上来的书籍一面一本正经地说完，听到了笑声才意识到提问的人根本就是醉翁之意不在酒，略有些气恼地转过身，却发现人已经蹬掉了靴子脱掉了马甲滚上了他的床，正捏着他放在床边矮柜上放着读书时圈点用的羽毛笔把玩。<br/>
「我说您……那好歹也是笔，会弄脏……」<br/>
「我会小心的啦。真的弄脏的话，我会负起责任给你洗床单的。」<br/>
Terra翻了个身，仰躺在床上歪过脑袋来亮晶晶地看他。羽毛笔的金属笔身被他捏在指尖灵活地滴溜溜转了个圈，又反方向转了一圈，最终也仍旧被牢牢地捏在手里，活像是捏着一把灵活小巧的武器。<br/>
「您这个人……」<br/>
「我说，Jane。」<br/>
羽毛笔被稳稳地顿在了床头柜上，摇曳灯火间Terra将自己的发饰也摘了下来，三两下解开衬衣领口的蝴蝶结，将一条和他火红发色几乎可以融为一体的缎带十分随意地丢在了床边。<br/>
Jane愣愣地站在床边，看着他将这一系列动作行云流水地做到了最后一步，只到重新开了口，他才恍然发觉对方并没有在对自己使用敬语说话，连称呼都没了后缀。<br/>
「我来给你讲故事，好不好？」</p><p>『是我，梦里的故事。』</p><p> </p><p>――――――――</p><p> </p><p>机械人偶是不会做梦的。<br/>
他们是人类创造出来的机械，是人偶。是没有生命的，没有意识的，自然也不可能会做梦。<br/>
人类究竟为何会消失，究竟消失到了何处，依然是一个未解之谜。</p><p> </p><p>Jane做了一个梦。<br/>
和往常不同，当入睡后逐渐混沌的意识再次清明起来时，他所见到的并不是第二天阁楼内的清晨阳光，而是一个装饰着镜子的，四四方方的大房间。<br/>
他的手中捧着一颗坚硬却又有些韧性的球，周围有六七个人都在盯着他看。<br/>
「这边！快把球抛过来！」<br/>
「……！？」<br/>
Jane的身体比他的意识先做出了反应，尽管还没能立刻意识到是谁在叫，叫的是谁，他却先一步将球向声音传来的方向投了过去。<br/>
「漂亮！」<br/>
「呜哇啊――又输了一分！」<br/>
这一次在身后响起的声音Jane再熟悉不过了，他猛地回过头，只看到Terra穿着和周围的人如出一辙的奇怪服装，原地单手叉着腰擦了一把汗。见他回头，Terra也将视线投了过去，鼓起脸颊作了一个不服输的表情。<br/>
「下一球可不会再输给你们了！」<br/>
那双眼睛是最清澈漂亮的水红色，比他在书中见过最美的红宝石都要漂亮十分百分，尽管和他记忆中异色的金瞳有着本质的区别，给人的氛围却毫无二致。<br/>
「Terr……」</p><p>梦的走向，并不受Jane主观的控制。<br/>
他觉得与其是自己在做梦，不如说是自己在梦中观看着另一个人的行动。<br/>
这个人的长相和自己如出一辙，却没有蓄着长发，性格似乎比自己更加清冷难相处一些。<br/>
在梦中所发生的的事本应十分怪诞新奇，却又似乎十分地符合情理。许许多多奇奇怪怪的事物Jane本叫不出它们的名字，却又在有所需要的时候能准确地叫得出来。<br/>
或者说，是梦中的人能够叫得出来。<br/>
比如Terra在梦中的名字，并不是Terra。<br/>
直到站在第二年的BorW的舞台上，在和ŹOOĻ的对决后胜出的一瞬间，Jane才忽然意识到，这个很长、很长的梦的内容，与Terra在睡前讲给他听的第一个故事一模一样，毫无二致。</p><p> </p><p>―――</p><p> </p><p>冲天的大火顷刻间便点燃了港口边大片的森林，风里裹着的炭灰都带着烫人的热度，一片一片地擦过他的脸颊，拂过四散奔逃的人群。<br/>
他难掩心底的愤慨，浑身的毛发都几乎要一根根地倒竖起来，连隐藏在长袍下的尾巴都本能地紧绷成僵硬的一块，不住地微微抖动。<br/>
红发的杀手站在他的身边，面色难得地凝重，手指尖不再无时无刻地把玩着那几把被磨得锃光瓦亮的手里剑，而是紧紧地捏成了拳。<br/>
「我说，Coda。」<br/>
红发的杀手牵动着嘴角，似笑非笑地开了口，却并不看他。<br/>
「你有什么，想要实现的愿望吗？」</p><p> </p><p>―――</p><p> </p><p>陸久今天买的兽人粮好难吃。<br/>
他更喜欢陸久做的牛肉拌饭，一大块牛肉随意地切一切，丢进烤箱烤一烤，加些调味再拌些蔬菜和米饭进去，连他最不喜欢的胡萝卜都会变得好吃起来，他可以一顿吃掉好几碗。<br/>
可是最近的案件实在太忙，陸久总是整个白天整个白天地不回家，他也没有办法，谁叫委托人对兽人的毛发过敏呢。<br/>
被项圈箍着的后颈有些痒。<br/>
这么一说，已经好久没有和陸久亲热过了。<br/>
想着想着还有些生气，他将吃完的勺子远远地丢进了洗碗池，却不偏不倚地将陸久挂在一旁的小狼百洁布砸掉了。<br/>
这可不行。他只得走回洗碗池边，将百洁布洗了洗挂回挂钩上，认认真真地洗起了勺子。<br/>
希望陸久今天可以早一点回来。</p><p> </p><p>―――</p><p> </p><p>「一織、いお…慢、一点……唔嗯……！」<br/>
最熟悉不过的清澈红眸里添了一层雾蒙蒙的水汽，随着他顶入的幅度加深而半惊恐半愉悦地猛地张大，泪珠沿着被烧得通红的眼角扑簌簌地向发间滴落。<br/>
漂亮修长的脖颈下少年结实的胸膛连接着腹肌分明的腰腹，再向下则是被体液沾湿的小片火红绒毛，和直挺挺抵在他腹间的秀气柱身，顶端早已被透明的不透明的东西糊得一塌糊涂，跟着他的动作滴滴答答地甩着液滴。<br/>
床单早已被自交合处淌落的体液淋湿得不成样子，而裹着他的柔软穴壁则像是丝毫不受本人控制的样子，每一次他拔出小半根都会拼命吸吮着他往内牵引，每抽送一次都会似有若无地刮过一小块触感异于四周软肉的硬包，实在教人不得不在意。<br/>
「等、那、那里……哈呜、不要，我不要……一織ぃ、别、我又……呜呜……！」<br/>
怀中的身体猛地反弓起腰，在他的怀里呜咽着，抽搐着，连哭叫声都被骤然抽紧的呼吸一把掐住，只留下不成嗓音的喘息声一丝丝地缠着他的脖颈，猫儿爪子似的往他的耳孔里挠。<br/>
「七瀬、さ……」</p><p> </p><p>―――</p><p> </p><p>这一切都是那红发的杀手咎由自取的。<br/>
对方太过低估了他的体能，以至于他只需要一只手就能将人双手手腕合在一起捏得个结结实实根本无法挣脱，另一手甚至还十分余裕地掰开了对方的一条腿，十分随意地朝自己腰后一丢，管他要盘还是怎样都随他去。<br/>
「你他妈，你怎么……你怎么会这么、你……」<br/>
「少说几句，留点体力。不放松些会很吃力。」<br/>
「少来这套……等、慢……唔呃、」<br/>
剧烈的挣扎让他实在没法多做扩张，只是插入两根手指对方就暴跳如雷得恨不得要用手里剑把他戳成筛子，他只得草草用手指多揉了几下，总之先插入再说。<br/>
「究竟是什么让你产生了做爱的时候是由你来操我的错觉，Erin？」<br/>
这一错可就错大发了。<br/>
Bestia人种族繁多，不同的种族之间各方面的差异都十分悬殊。<br/>
猛兽族系的人说到底也还是猛兽。<br/>
「你怎么、你怎么这么……你等……呜、不行不行，吞不进……等、等老子能动了……一定要、一定要把你……」<br/>
他笑了笑，俯下身去露出了平日里说话时都会小心藏起的犬齿，半轻不重地叼住了对方挂着耳坠的耳垂，小口小口地一路啃咬到肩头。藏在发间的兽耳极为灵敏地捕捉到了对方喉咙里愈发急促的喘息，索性伸手探上对方被自己还未完全埋入的性器撑起一小块鼓胀肉包的小腹底端，打着圈儿轻揉了几下，引得身下不老实的杀手连叫骂都转了一层甜腻的尾音。<br/>
「请便。」</p><p> </p><p>―――</p><p> </p><p>很久没有和陸久亲热过了。<br/>
犬科的兽人很喜欢被饲主摸耳朵，他也不例外。他很喜欢将陸久压在浴室的落地镜上，扶着人的腰自身后亲吻着颈窝内侧一下一下地顶，每次他这么做陸久都会努力地腾出一只手来向后捞住他的犬耳，掀起来一点，再努力回过头来去亲他耳朵内侧柔软的皮。<br/>
每次被这么亲他都会兴奋得不得了，尽管尾巴被水打湿后细了一圈看起来不那么蓬松，却还是会扑棱棱地拍打着周围一切可供他拍打的东西，响亮的拍击声和交合处不住撞击的水声融为一片，而他又能在这一片湿漉漉的声音中准确地找到陸久唤他名字的声音，扶着腰的双手一点一点向上移，捏住鼓胀得发硬的凸起左右交替着搓揉捏捻，最终满意地听着对方在攀上高潮的一瞬间难以控制自己地一口叼住他的耳廓，闷声哭泣着泄在他半拢不拢着的手指间。<br/>
「り、く…さん……」</p><p> </p><p>――――――</p><p> </p><p>第二个，第三个，第四个。<br/>
第五个，第六个。</p><p>第七个？</p><p>Terra的金瞳亮得惊人。<br/>
摇曳的灯火能够照亮的空间极为有限，目光所及之处，只有小半边身体被照亮的Jane撑在他的身上，被解开的长发好似被解放的孔雀一般，自由地从后颈的发根处四散开来，爬了两人满床满身。<br/>
白皙修长的脖颈自阴影间没入领口，再向下则漆黑一片什么都看不见。Terra舔了舔嘴唇，先伸出手将双臂钻入他的怀中，又拨开那散散碎碎落满身的暗色长发，极为自然地搂住了Jane的脖颈。<br/>
「……Jane。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「Jane？」<br/>
他又唤了一声。<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
Jane又回答了一声，眼底墨色翻涌。<br/>
「……你醒啦？」<br/>
「醒了。」<br/>
回答简洁得像是吝啬多说半个字似的。<br/>
Terra歪了歪头，调整着角度，让光线再多照进来一些。这样，他好看得清Jane的眼睛。<br/>
「……一織？」<br/>
「七瀬さん。」<br/>
「……Coda。」<br/>
「Erin。」<br/>
「一狼。」<br/>
「陸久さん。」<br/>
「……唔噗。好像对暗号一样。」<br/>
Jane也跟着笑了，眼底的温柔星星点点地溢了满床。他略略支起了身，将靠光一侧的鬓发拢向了耳后，将领口的扣子又向下解开了些。<br/>
Terra自下向上地望着他，也将早已解开的领口又拉扯得更宽松些，拉着Jane的手向自己的胸口贴。Jane会了他的意，任他牵着自己的手抚上那片光洁细腻的胸膛，同时也毫不意外地等待着Terra将手也贴上自己的。</p><p>两人同时摸到的，是深埋于胸腔内有力而快节奏的搏动声。<br/>
那本不属于机械人偶的搏动声在一瞬间仿佛有了生命一般变得具象化起来，好像有什么机关被扳动了似的，在这由机械构筑的天地间，有什么东西变得不一样了。</p><p> </p><p>――――――</p><p> </p><p>机械人偶是不会做梦的。<br/>
能够做梦的人类，机械人偶的造世主，又究竟消失到了何处。</p><p> </p><p>谁知道呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>